


Disconcert - Blizzard Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1177]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Vance has a conference to go to in the mountains and has brought Gibbs along as protection since a lot of very important people are supposed to be present. Only... none of the other guests show up because of the blizzard warning leaving Vance and Gibbs alone in a cabin at a mountain resort by themselves.





	Disconcert - Blizzard Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vt_girl1701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vt_girl1701/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/21/2002 for the word [disconcert](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/07/21/disconcert).
> 
> disconcert  
> To disturb the composure of.  
> To throw into disorder or confusion; as, "the emperor disconcerted the plans of his enemy."
> 
> This is for the [Happy Holiday Challenge](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/159363.html) at the ncis-discuss LJ for Day 9 theme Blizzard/Snowing/Snowed In.
> 
> So this didn't make the final 3 pairings vt_girl1701 chose for this theme, but it was one she suggested and muse took off with it. Though the characters were not cooperative... I hope she likes it.

“Wait. You mean to tell me that you were the only one crazy enough to come to this conference with a blizzard in the forecast?” Gibbs snarled.

Vance shrugged, “It's an important conference. It could make a huge difference in world security.”

“And you just had to bring me along as your security. And now we're stuck here until the blizzard ends!” Gibbs glared at Vance

Vance didn't look at all apologetic and Gibbs growled and stormed out of the room. Not that there was much chance for them to get away from each other. The conference was being held at one of those mountain retreats.

Each guest and their entourage had a cabin assigned to them. Theirs was the only one occupied as all the other directors and world leaders had been smart enough to stay away when a blizzard was forecasted, but not Vance. Oh no, it was all about making things better for the masses. 

Personal safety, comfort, none of that mattered. The cabin they were stuck sharing until the blizzard passed had a huge living room, a tiny bedroom, and a small kitchen. That was it.

The bedroom didn’t even have enough room for 2 beds. There was a single double in it and that was all. Gibbs guessed that he would be sleeping on the couch as he certainly wasn’t going to share a bed with Vance.

Gibbs slammed open cupboard after cupboard in the kitchen, hoping that there was at least coffee in this place. As Gibbs found only empty cabinets in his search, he couldn’t help calling angrily over his shoulder, “Is there even any food in this place?” 

“There’s always room service.” Vance suggested. He stayed in the living room, knowing that if he entered the kitchen now it would only make things worse.

Gibbs finally found a coffee maker and pulled it out of the cupboard to put it on the counter. This would be necessary if they were to survive this blizzard. There was no way Gibbs would survive who knew how many days that they would be trapped here without coffee.

Of course, he still hadn’t found the coffee. There were more cupboards than anything in them. Vance heard all the banging of cabinet doors in the kitchen and hoped that Gibbs would calm down soon. 

“We’re going to need more coffee.” Gibbs snarled, pulling out what little coffee he’d found in the last cupboard.

“I’ll make sure the resort sends some more up with our dinner.”

Gibbs grunted as he started the coffee. He hadn’t brought anything to keep him occupied as he’d expected to spend his time guarding a bunch of idiotic directors and foreign ambassadors. Well technically, he had a book that Tony had slipped into his bag for when he got fed up with the idiots.

It wouldn’t last for however long this blizzard stuck around, given it was predicted to be blizzardy for a good week or two up in the mountains here. The resort was fine, pretty self sufficient, but getting anyone into or out of it would be pretty impossible for a while. On top of that, he had to put up with Vance for however long this blizzard lasted.

They were getting along better these days, but the close quarters would be disconcerting for him. Not that he had problems with small spaces, but that he actually crazily had feelings for Vance and was afraid that the close quarters would make it impossible to hide them. He was already disconcerted at the thought of spending a number of days stuck inside this cabin with Vance.

He hadn’t intended to develop feelings for his boss, especially not after the guy had just come in and torn up his team without even a by your leave. Of course, he’d been happily married too, so Gibbs hadn’t even considered it as a possibility, but then they’d lost Jackie in a tragic accident and Vance had to struggle to raise his children on his own while still doing his best for NCIS. Gibbs had started sympathizing with him then as he remembered losing his own wife and daughter.

He’d have given anything to have Kelly still alive, but knew that having to take care of his children by himself was a huge adjustment for Vance. He’d offered to help out if Vance needed a break even though he was sure Vance had other people lined up to help watch his kids, not that they needed much watching as they were well into their teenage years by the time Jackie died. Vance surprisingly had, instead of foisting the kids off on Gibbs, started by inviting Gibbs to dinner with the whole family.

He’d gotten to see a side to Vance that wasn’t present in the office. He’d been able to really get to know the man and see why he made the choices he did. Gibbs still didn’t agree with all the choices that Leon had made, but he at least understood them now.

Gibbs wasn’t sure when it had happened. It must have grown over time as they spent time together. He just know he woke up one morning realizing that he loved not only Leon, but Jared and Kayla as well.

He hadn’t told any of them about his feelings though. He’d never been a man for words. He preferred showing people how he felt.

He actually had never intended to tell Vance that he was in love with him. That family had already been through enough turmoil. He didn’t want to add to it.

This is why he would take the couch. No chance of waking up with his hard on pressed against Leon’s ass then. The sooner this torture was over the better. 

Pouring the freshly made tar, aka coffee, into a mug Gibbs returned to the living room. “There’s coffee,” he announced gruffly.

“Your kind or mine?” Vance asked.

Gibbs grunted.

“Yours, of course. Why would I expect anything else?”

Gibbs smirked and sipped his coffee.

Vance did his own looking through the cupboards and even the fridge looking for something to make the coffee palatable. He’d quickly learned not to ask Gibbs to make coffee and to doctor any coffee that Gibbs made if he wanted to drink it without losing a lung. Now if only he could find the sugar or some creamer. 

Heck, he’d settle for some milk. He had hoped that things would go smoothly and the conference could go on like planned, but he had to admit that spending some time alone with Gibbs without his kids could be very good. He’d been wanting to explore if there was more to their relationship than boss and subordinate and sometimes friends. 

Maybe this would be his chance to find out. To test the waters, Vance placed an order for 3 more big bags of coffee grounds knowing they would need at least that if they were stuck here for a week at the same time he placed their order for dinner, steaks, of course. He also asked for some creamer and sugar, since he hadn’t had any luck finding any in the empty cupboards.

This cup he would drink black, but he would go crazy if he had to keep drinking coffee like this. The resort assured him that it would all be delivered sometime this afternoon. He thanked them and returned the room phone to its cradle. 

He slipped into the bedroom and rooted through his bag for the gift he’d brought for Gibbs. He’d planned to give it to Gibbs after he was going stir crazy due to the directors and foreign ambassadors or once the conference was over for a good job done. However, he thought it might be a good distraction for Gibbs now that they were stuck here for at least a week.

Finally finding the boat in a bottle kit, Vance headed back out to the living room. He set the kit on Gibbs’ lap, not saying anything as he sat down next to Gibbs and turned on the TV. 

“What’s this?”

“A present.”

“Where did you get this?”

“Brought it with me.”

“And you’re giving it to me?”

“It was always intended to be yours.”

Gibbs looked at Vance suspiciously. “Thanks.”

”It’s just a gift, Gibbs. It’s not a bomb.”

“But you planned to give me a gift even before we were stuck here?”

“Yep. I like you. Is there a problem with that?”

Gibbs stared at Leon trying to figure out what exactly the guy was trying to say. Was this just as friends? Or was it something deeper? Did Leon return his feelings perhaps? 

Gibbs shook his head and stood up. “I... ah... got something for you too. Be right back.”

Gibbs grabbed the gift he’d gotten Vance and the wrapped gifts for Jared and Kayla. “These are for Jared and Kayla, in case I don’t see them between now and Christmas.” 

He handed the wrapped gifts to Vance. Vance nodded and set them aside.

“And this is for you.” Gibbs handed Vance the train that he’d carved out of wood. Not many people knew this, but there was a room filled with trains in the Vance house. Apparently, Vance really liked trains, so Gibbs hoped that he would like this one.

Gibbs had spent many hours not only carving it, but hollowing it out and putting in pieces, so that it could actually be functional. He was actually a little proud of it. He’d finished it off with a touch of paint, so that it really looked like an actual train even though it was made of wood. 

Leon whistled low. “This must have taken forever to make.”

Gibbs shrugged and didn’t bother to respond.

Vance picked up the train and inspected it thoroughly. He didn’t miss a single detail that Gibbs had added. “This is amazing, Gibbs.”

Gibbs just shrugged again. He didn’t want to make a big deal of it and didn’t know what to do with Vance’s praise. 

“Can you teach me how to make one of these?”

Gibbs narrowed his eyes, “You’d want to learn?”

“Surely, you know I like spending time with you.”

“Is that all this is?” Gibbs pressed for more. He wanted more than hints. He wanted Vance to come out and say what he wanted.

”What more do you want?” Leon set the train down and stood up so that he was eye level and stared at Gibbs.

“This!” Gibbs grabbed Leon and pulled him into a kiss, hoping he wasn’t making a mistake.

Surprisingly, Leon didn’t freeze. He just opened his mouth and accepted the kiss, sliding his lips against Gibbs and deepening the kiss. The one thought that passed through both their minds as they kissed, “Maybe being stuck in the cabin during this blizzard wouldn’t be so bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I had hoped to be further along than I am, but I have finished the stories for posting today, so hopefully I can keep up this pace for now. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
